Of Fire and Mist
by Downwolf
Summary: The first Fanfiction I have ever written. Its an odd one. Glenifwir has never fit in with anyone, until one stormy night where she finds out her past and purpose.


I stood on at the window of my balcony looking out at the storm, it was one of the nights I love to sit and curl up on the sofa, but something didn't feel right like I had to stand and wait for something to happen, sure enough it did, I saw something drop like a person I gasped wondering what happened, my apartment is pretty high up so I had a good view, but due to it being so dark I could only see this persons shadow. I slammed open the door to my balcony and ran out to the balcony into the storm, getting my clothes wet. "Are you ok?" I yelled this person looked at me and then ran away. He seemed to be wearing odd garments, it looked like he was wearing a helmet with large goat like horns, and he also looked like he was also wearing a cape. I decided not to think much of it, but I could not bring myself to leave the balcony, I continued to watch in the storm getting soaked to the bone. Soon enough I saw another person drop, he seemed muscly then the other guy and only seemed to have a cape on. I watched him I asked the same question "Are you ok?" He just seemed to ignore me. I let him go. As I did I felt a hand go around my mouth then around my middle and gently pulled me back into my apartment. As we entered he let go of my waist but held on to the hand around my mouth with enough force to keep me back as he closed the balcony door, I saw his arm, and he had some strange armour on. I thought to myself "Could it be one of the mysterious people that fell out the sky?" He released my mouth and I turned to him, I came face to face with Loki, Prince of Asgard, Son of Odin. How did I know? I had always been into this since I was a child.

"Loki" I breathed as I stepped back slightly. He laughed slightly "Most people don't know my name when they seem me, this shocked me slightly "I've studied the Asgardians since I was a child, I've always been interested in them. He gave me an odd look, as he said "I do not know anyone who is so interested in us except those of Asgard" He paused suddenly "What is your name?" He asked seeming suddenly urgent "people call me Glen" I don't know why I was having a convocation with him, he just broke into my apartment, but it felt right, like I knew him more than just a legend, more like a brother. "I need your full name, not what people call you" He started getting urgent and slightly aggressive, as he grabbed hold of my shoulders shaking me slightly "Glenifwir, my name is Glenifwir!" something seem to cross his face, like a recognition as he let my go and stepped away from me muttering "This cannot be." He suddenly turned to me "Who where your mother and father, what was your life?" I fumbled slightly "I never knew my parents, I was in a care home I never fit in with anyone, I felt like my life was not as it should be, like I am something more" He smiled as I finished this sentence laughing almost and, I think his eyes changed from blue to green, "It's you, it's really you!" a tear rolled down his face he embraced me tightly "Finally you have been found!" I felt so confused as I replied "I don't get it, "What's happening?" he held me at arm's length both hands on my shoulders "You are Glenifwir, Princess of Asgard! You were stolen from us when you were but an infant, we have looked for you for many years, we have finally found you! Your disappearance tore us apart, me and Thor where not close as we were, we split paths after your disappearance, but now, maybe it will all be ok" Suddenly it all made sense, why I never fit in, why I always seemed to talk so weirdly, why I always felt like my life was fake, I did have a brothers, I did have a family, they just lost me, now I have found them.

We stood there for a while, Loki had his puppy dog eyes, but he was smiling, I hugged him, I hugged him for a long time. As I did memories came flooding back, we parted, then I said "I used to call you Loco and Thor was Flo" He smiled grinning from ear to ear he nodded "Yes! Yes! It was so very adorable!" I grinned back then I suddenly realized "But, Loco, what about Flo? Father! We have to see them!" Memories kept flooding back. Although few a little fuzzy, gave me a warm feeling. Loki suddenly said "We must get Thor, go onto the place where I first got you and shout "Flo its Glenifwir!" as loud as you can until you see a crack of thunder, that means he is close and on his way" I nodded and nearly ran only my balcony, the storm had still not cleared and yelled as loud as I could "Flo its Glenifwir!" it felt so good to finally say this, I had to yell this a few times before I saw a crack of lightning, I stepped back a bit, soon enough he landed on the balcony "Flo!" I said grinning, Thor walked up to me placing his hammer on his belt and brushing my wet hair away from my face before he whispered "Glenifwir" and pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back. We separated and he turned to his brother, being sure this would end badly, I got worried, Thor walked up to Loki stared him out for a while before smiling "it's over brother, can we stop this stupid war?" Loki nodded "Yes brother." Loki took off his helmet they hugged, I stood there smiling they both opened their arms to me, one arm around each other they look at me smiling I walk to them, arms open wide and we all embraced.

As much as I liked this moment, we had to get down to business and quickly, "we need to get her ready and present her to father" said Thor, I looked to him "How do we do this?" Thor and Loki looked at each other, "it's simple, but you must not witness it as it is going to be extremely traumatic for you, grab what you need." Said Loki in serious tone. I nodded as I went straight to my bedroom going to my bed and picking up my teddy bear, the only thing of my childhood. I walked back to the living room and grabbed my keys "Can we render me unconscious outside my apartment, just so I can lock it?" I said jangling my keys slightly, they both nodded and exited the apartment, I locked the balcony taking one last look at the view, then I looked around me taking a last look at my apartment before I walked to the light switch and turned it off, I opened my door and walked into the hall where the brothers were standing, I turned and locked the door. Placing my keys in my pocket "You might want to turn around for this" Loki said, looking slightly guilty, I turned from them and my whole world went black. When I woke up I was in an odd room, it was beautifully decorated, it took me a while to realise what it was, it was my room, but it must of changed of the years I went missing in order for my return I sat up in this for poster bed pushing back the material that was hanging at the sides as stood up, not paying attention to what I was wearing, I looked around the room, feeling an overwhelming sense of home I walked over to the mirror and looked at the reflection, what I saw was not the young scruffy girl I usually saw, but a tidy elegant young lady in a beautiful red dress with a beautiful corset with Jewels that are patterned at the top and bottom in the shapes of icicles, the skirt had little detail at the bottom, it was made of silk and only flared out slightly, I then looked to my face, it was made up lightly but enhanced my features, my hair was also simple with two strands platted and tied at the back of my head I was never really into this, I guess it was for the occasion.

At this point, there was a knock on my door "Come in" I said turning from the mirror, the door opened and Thor and Loki walked in, the both smiled at me, I walked up to them quickly "Flo! Loco!" they both smiled and laughed slightly "Here is the plan, me and Thor will be in front hiding you, then we will part and kneel on one knee, you will continue walking for a few more steps the curtsey, then you introduce yourself. You will know what to say" explained Loki I nodded as they turned to walk to where Odin my father would me, we walked in formation for what seemed like ages, before we stopped at large doors Thor turned to me "Ready?" he said, looking concerned "Yes, as ready as I will ever be" I said, he smiled at me and turned forward. Both him and Loki stretched out an arm at the same time, pushing the doors open and began walking in together, I looked around the room, it was grand with pillars and paintings everywhere, but at the end of the room was a throne, I could not see who was in it. I stopped looking around the room trying to keep concentrated on what I needed to do soon enough Loki and Thor parted and knelt, I walked a bit further then stopped and curtseyed before I announced "Odin, it is I, Glenifwir! Your daughter" I did not lift my head or come out of curtsey, I heard him stand and "Stand child" I did as I was told and stood looking at him, he was a very well built man with grey hair and a grey beard, he did not look too old and had a gold eye patch. He had armour on that looked almost similar to Thor's, but it was gold instead of silver and his cape was a darker red. We stood there looking at each other for a while before he approached me I got nervous, wondering what he was going to say, I knew Thor and Loki where behind me in case I got into danger, he came very close to me then said "It really is you. You have been found! We must celebrate!" I smiled, laughing. He embraced me tightly. I heard Thor and Loki get up and walk towards us, joining in on the embrace. Finally, I had a family. My life began.

EPILOGE

Since that day things have just gotten better and better, the family is rebuilding itself and went on living as I did before It went missing Flo and Loco now work together and are often seen joking with each other, father is a lot happier now. And me? I'm just happy that I now have a place to belong and be myself. I was constantly catching up with people, trying to get up to date with the events that happened when I was kidnapped, they all seemed to happen because of me, I felt like I had caused such bad things over the 18 years that I had been gone. I have often been found in my room crying, only to be comforted by Loco or Flo, they think I'm unhappy in Asgard, I'm not I just feel bad for causing all the pain and tearing this place apart, all because of me. They often say it's not my fault but I always feel that it is. But it's ok because it's all over. I often find Loki hiding upset, I don't know why, he does not tell me, but he just sits there and cries with his puppy dog eyes I can't stand, I just hug him and tell him its ok. It helps him, it seems that that's what he always wanted, I think Thor often comforts him, gives him the brotherly love he missed out on when I went. But the rebuilding process is slow and will take a while, but at least it's finally happening. I possess the power of fire and water, creating mist when I need it. I prefer a sword and am getting stronger every day like the family


End file.
